Victors
Victors are the winning tributes in the Hunger Games. Each District has one. After they win, their District is given supplies of food and other things to survive, while the lone victor (except of the 74th Games since there is 2 victors) is bathed in riches. Most of them become very popular all throughout all of Panem. Here is a list containing all of the victors who have won a Game. * Fir Yule (Victor of the 1st Games) * Barón Overwhill (Victor of the 2nd Games) * Gliese Dugald (Victor of the 3rd Hunger Games) * Wolfmark Redpath (Victor of the 4th Hunger Games) * Yohan Fairbain (Victor of the 5th Hunger Games) * Orchid Edenthew (Victor of the 7th Hunger Games) * Venture Allardyce (Victor of 8th Hunger Games) * Savera Inchcape (Victor of the 9th Hunger Games) * Griffin Naysmith (Victor of the 10th hunger Games) * Mags Flanagan (Victor of the 11th Hunger Games) * Jago Potshore (Victor of the 12th Hunger Games) * Mizar Aldjoy (Victor of the 13th Hunger Games) * Raff Lockhearst (Victor of the 14th Hunger Games) * Tressa Spectral (Victor of the 15th Hunger Games) * Fallstreak Ivory (Victor of the 16th Hunger Games) * Woof Casino (Victor of the 17th Hunger Games) * Honorius Pertshire (Victor of the 18th Hunger Games) * Soren Galloway (Victor of the 20th Hunger Games) * Leonis Elestren (Victor of the 21st Hunger Games) * Terra Kinnimonth (Victor of the 22nd Hunger Games) * Sturve Ballantyne (Victor of the 23rd Hunger Games) * Velorum Lathmore(Victor of the 24th Hunger Games) * Muscida Selkirk (Victor of the 25th Hunger Games aka the 1st Quarter Quell) * Zenobia Rivendell (Victor of the 26th Hunger Games) * Tule Roxen (Victor of the 27th Hunger Games) * Sabille Bosehearty (Victor of the 28th Hunger Games) * Phox Yule (Victor of the 29th Hunger Games) * Sturve Ballantynn (Victor of the 30th Hunger Games) * Ivo Lockhearst (Victor of the 31st Hunger Games) * Laurel Flamsteed (Victor of the 32nd Hunger Games) * Jomille Lapworth (Victor of the 33rd Hunger Games) * Rummage Lorman (Victor of the 34th Hunger Games) * Magnus Sterlingshire (Victor of the 36th Hunger Games) * Marian Green (Victor of the 37th Hunger Games) * Porter Millicent Tripp (Victor of the 38th Hunger Games) * Beetee Later (Victor of the 39th Hunger Games) * Berglind Jonsdottir (Victor of the 41st Hunger Games) * Scorpii Inchcape (Victor of the 42nd Hunger Games) * James Logan (Victor of the 43rd Hunger Games) * Wiress Plummer (Victor of the 44th Hunger Games) * Chaff Mitchell (Victor of the 45th Hunger Games) * Daniel Bernhardt (Victor of the 46th Hunger Games) * Eero Nitya (Victor of the 47th Hunger Games) * Brutus Gunn (Victor of the 48th Hunger Games) * Grey Fretta (Victor of the 49th Hunger Games) * Haymitch Abernathy (Victor of the 2nd Quarter Quell aka the 50th Hunger Games) * Librae Ogilvy (Victor of the 51st Hunger Games) * Lyme Rabe (Victor of the 52nd Hunger Games) * Rendwick Keene (Victor of the 53rd Hunger Games) * Ivette Li-Sanchez (Victor of the 55th Hunger Games) * Justin Hinx aka Male Morphing (Victor of the 56th Hunger Games) * Blight Jordan (Victor of the 57th Hunger Games) * Megan Hayes aka Female Morphing (Victor of the 60th Hunger Games) * Cecelia Sanchez (Victor of the 61st Hunger Games) * Enobaria Golding (Victor of the 62nd Hunger Games) * Gloss Nicholo (Victor of the 63rd Hunger Games) * Cashmere Nicholo (Victor of the 64th Hunger Games) * Finnick Odiar (Victor of the 65th Hunger Games) * Tiffany Waxler (Victor of the 66th Hunger Games) * Augustus Braun (Victor of the 67th Hunger Games) * Jackson Slidell (Victor of the 68th Hunger Games) * Gaius Flamsteed (Victor of the 69th Hunger Games) * Annie Cresta (Victor of the 70th Hunger Games) * Johanna Mason (Victor of the 71st Hunger Games) * Flint Arausio (Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games) * Wade Rankine (Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games) * Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark (Victor of the 74th Hunger Games)